Manny Blevins
Background BACKGROUND MMA record |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 27-4-11 | Earl Moseley | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 36 | December 4, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 0:33 | Tokyo, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 27-4-10 | Norman Levine | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 26 | February 18, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 2:01 | Nagoya, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 27-4-9 | Ken Krueman | Submission (Triangle choke) | KUMITE 23 | November 19, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 3:26 | Kobe, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 27-4-8 | Sergei Matryoshka | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 20 | August 13, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 2:25 | Osaka, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 27-4-7 | Goran Hoenselaar | Submission (Arm triangle) | KUMITE 18 | June 25, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 1:48 | Sendai, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 27-4-6 | Father Chad | TKO (Punches) | KUMITE 15 | March 14, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 1:00 | Osaka, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 27-4-5 | Erik Helheim | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 13 | January 1, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 2:20 | Sendai, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 27-4-4 | Monty Nash | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 9 | September 13, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 2:49 | Sapporo, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 27-3-4 | Marco van Smeerlap | TKO (Punches) | KUMITE 8 | August 30, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 2:49 | Osaka, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 27-2-4 | Barbara | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 6 | June 14, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 3:07 | Sendai, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 27-1-4 | Christian Sundance | Submission (Actual Kimura) | KUMITE 4 | April 27, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 3:59 | Kobe, Japan | |- |colspan=10, align=center|'Note: All fights listed below this space are unconfirmed, except by Manny Blevins, who says they totally happened.' |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 27-0-4 | Like, 18 Midgets | Submission (Taunting) | Blevins vs Like, 18 Midgets II | August 9, 2013 |align=center| 9 |align=center| 7:92 | Santa Fe, New Mexico | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 26-0-4 | Jake from State Farm | TKO (Discount Double Check) | Insurance Fracas 93 | May 22, 2013 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 1:01 | Dover, Delaware | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 25-0-4 | Blirko Blow Pop | KO (Face Kick To The Face) | Another Fight That Also Totally Happened, Only This One Happened In Japan 3 | January 4, 2013 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 0:23 | Tokyo, Japan | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 24-0-4 | Shen Kamrock | KO (Sheer Terror) | A Fight That Totally Happened For Real 7 | November 13, 2012 |align=center| 0 |align=center| -1:22 | Brazil City, Brazil | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 23-0-4 | "Crippled" Carl McGee | TKO (Referee Stoppage) | RBRBXKSFC XXXVIII | July 1, 2012 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 0:55 | Pine Bluff, Arkansas | Wait, did he really fight a guy in a wheelchair? |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 22-0-4 | A Bunch of Dogs | TKO (Fetch) | A-Vick-tion Fights, Sponsored by BoDog | March 27, 2012 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 3:10 | Hampton, Virginia | Dogs tested positive for being "bad dogs"; Decision upheld |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 21-0-4 | Jared Leto | TKO (Strikes) | Soap Ropes Fights Vol. 6 | January 14, 2012 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 4:17 | Los Angeles, California | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 20-0-4 | Bill Grates | Submission (Awkward Staring) | Silicon Vale Tudo 17 | August 28, 2011 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 2:24 | San Francisco, California | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 19-0-4 | Joe Daughter | TKO (Several satisfying groin kicks) | Odd Jobs (with Mike Rowe) | July 29, 2011 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 1:02 | Salinas Valley State Prison | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 18-0-4 | Joe Zambique | KO (Flawless Victory) | Fight Fighters: Africa | March 28, 2011 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 0:44 | Maputo, Mozambique | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 17-0-4 | Jin Kazama | KO (Flash KO, you know, like in the video games) | Tekken 3 | January 14, 2011 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 0:01 | Namco, Japan | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 16-0-4 | Todd Palin (Yeah, that one...) | KO (Americanrana) | Madness: One Step Beyond | November 2, 2010 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 1:13 | Denver, Colorado | |- |style="background: #dae2f1; text-align: center;"| Draw |align=center| 15-0-4 | Frank Dux | Draw | QUEST XIX | September 25, 2010 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 72:00:00 | (Undisclosed location) | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 15-0-3 | Guy Fieri | Decision (Mutual) | Diners, Drive-Ins & Dirty Boxing | August 1, 2010 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 3:00 | Columbus, Ohio | Fight scheduled for one round with TV time remaining. |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 14-0-3 | The Oakland Raiders | Submission (Corner) | Tuesday Night Football, presented by Mountain Dew | June 25, 2010 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 4:49 | Oakland, California | Towel thrown in by Al Davis |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 13-0-3 | "Uncle" Fred Ottman | Submission (Pyrotechnics Mishap) | Shock Fights 5: Shocknado | February 21, 2010 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 2:20 | A different undisclosed location that still isn't America | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 12-0-3 | "Uncle" Fred Ottman | TKO (He fell on his fuckin' face) | Shock Fights 4: The Shockening | February 20, 2010 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 0:05 | An undisclosed location that certainly isn't America | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 11-0-3 | Phil Collins | Decision (Drum solo) | SSDO 31: Against All Odds | January 17, 2010 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Leeds, England | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 10-0-3 | Several Homeless | TKO (Face kickin') | VANfights 131 | October 3, 2009 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 0:51 | Bozeman, Montana | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 9-0-3 | Steve Littlefella | Submission (Hexagon choke?) | You Betcha Fights 11 | June 20, 2009 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:02 | Fargo, North Dakota | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 8-0-3 | "Butterbeer" Harry Esch | KO (Haymaker) | Goblet of Fights | March 29, 2009 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 2:05 | London, England | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 7-0-3 | Victor van Slaughter | KO (Head Kick to the Face) | Battle For Supreme Control Of Earth XVII | January 16, 2009 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 0:18 | Honolulu, Hawaii | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6-0-3 | Blennox Blewis | TKO (Punches) | Don Bling Promotions | November 1, 2008 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:12 | Las Vegas, Nevada | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5-0-3 | Junior Dos Caras | KO (Head kick) | Dios Mio -5: Disco Fight Night | August 12, 2008 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 0:46 | Tijuana, Mexico | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4-0-3 | Lisa Braswell | Decision (Split) | Vaginal Combat | May 7, 2008 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Green Bay, Wisconsin | |- |style="background: #dae2f1; text-align: center;"| Draw |align=center| 3-0-3 | Nicholas Cringle | Draw | Santa Fights '07 | December 21, 2007 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Santa Fe, New Mexico | 2007 Fight of the Year nominee |- |style="background: #dae2f1; text-align: center;"| Draw |align=center| 3-0-2 | Benedict Gracie | Draw | {Private event} | August 1, 2006 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 15:00 | Sao Paolo, Brazil | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3-0-1 | Lewis Bowels | Submission ("Cramura") | Real Shoot Fights That Actually Happen Vol. 1 | April 16, 2006 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 0:33 | Occoquan, Virginia | |- |style="background: #dae2f1; text-align: center;"| Draw |align=center| 2-0-1 | "Blind" Bob McGee | Draw | RBRBXKSFC VIII | March 1, 2006 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Pine Bluff, Arkansas | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2-0 | Pat Barnaby | TKO (Elbows) | FRACAS 7 | November 1, 2005 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 23:19 | Norwich, England | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1-0 | Gabby Jay | KO (Punch) | Le Cage Aux Fights 17 | August 3, 2005 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 4:22 | Nice, France | |} ----